This invention relates generally to the field of container heating devices, and more particularly to an improved device for heating contents in sealed containers, particularly where the contents are for surgical use.
In many medical procedures, such as peritoneal dialysis, a sterile fluid (dialysate) must be heated to a specific temperature, e.g. the normal body temperature of the patient. This is currently accomplished by immersing the sealed glass container with the dialysate in a water bath, the temperature of which is thermostatically controlled. Reliance is placed on eventual temperature stabilization between the heated water and the sealed sterile dialysate through the glass container. In order to be certain that this temperature stabilization is effective, the dialysate container must be immersed for a relatively long period. Even after several hours, the temperature of the internal dialysate cannot be measured. One possible improvement would be the addition of a sterilized thermometer inserted during the production of the dialysate. However, such a course has accompanying drawbacks, such as poor readibility, the possibility of accidental thermometer breakage and resultant contamination, as well as the fact that the thermometer can be damaged in the event that the range of the thermometer is exceeded.
The prior art does not offer any device whereby it is possible to know the core temperature of a fluid in a readily visible and accurate fashion.